During the communication of data over one or more networks, data packets may be dropped or delivered out of sequence. In both cases, additional processing may be required in order to either re-sequence out of order data packets or recover lost or dropped data packets.
For example, in Storage Area Network (SAN), Data Center Ethernet (DCE), or Fiber Channel over Ethernet (FCoE) environments the system complexity, multiple fabric hops, path choices, and system components may introduce challenges with respect to debugging dropped or out of order data packets or frames. The process of determining dropped or out of order packets may, for example, involve monitoring each port or network element (e.g., cable, connector, repeater, transceiver, switch, etc.) along the host to target communication path in order to identify a port or network element causing the failure.